Kate, I Can explain
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 22. Follow on story for Wasted. TATE story, is it to late for Kate and Tony to reunite, even though they've risked so much to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Hello valued readers,

This is a follow on story to "Sorry Kate," it may be a one shot depending on the responses I get from readers!

---

Kate couldn't believe she was doing this, but she knew she had too. The team at NCIS could hardly be in her presences they were all so busy feeling bad for her. That is why Caitlin was now lying on a bed fully conscious while a team of highly skilled surgeons drilled into the back of her scull looking for her optical nerve.

Abby stood in the viewing room with Ducky, nervously watching the surgery. The pair had been on strict instructions not to tell the rest of the team that she was going through with the surgery, Kate wanted it to be a surprise of sorts and also didn't want to worry the others. Ducky and Abbs were scientists, so it was different with them.

"I can't feel my left fingers," Kate said suddenly; as she listened to the doctors behind her quickly discuss what to do. A few moments later sensation returned to her hand, Kate took a deep breathe, that had been a close call.

After an intense few hours of surgery, Kate's heart had stopped twice due to unavoidable risks on the surgeon's behalf, the reason why this surgery was so infrequently performed. A few hours into the afternoon Kate blinked and the sight in her left eye had returned, not fully but she could see basic outlines although not compete detail. The surgeon kept on fiddling with that area of her brain; he kept asking questions until her sight was almost as good as new. It took another five hours to get the second eye, equally as high-quality as the first. At ten o'clock the surgeon sent Kate to recovery and with in three days she was able to leave the hospital, on the condition she would be with a friend at all times, so her condition can be monitored.

It take Kate the better half of Saturday to gain her balance properly as seeing where you are, puts of your balance. Though on Saturday she was still having trouble with escalators and elevators, Kate knew it would be a long while before she could even think about attempting to get her drivers license back.

So early on Monday morning, after spending the weekend with Abby, Kate entered the bullpen with a large red and white sticker which read…

_Kate Todd_

_Visitor_

Gibbs didn't notice her at first; Tony looked up when he saw Abby's bright purple VANS shoes. Tony saw Kate, then instinctively looked away as the thought of being in her presence, let alone looking at her was too hard to handle. Tony rocked on his office chair.

"You haven't been to visit in a while Tony," Kate said as Gibbs gave her a hug. Gibbs had noticed straight away that Kate wasn't her usual self and that her eyes were looking directly at Tony.

"I've been busy," Tony lied. Tony loved Kate to much to look at her, but he knew she no longer felt the same way about him.

Gibbs was going to ask Kate when she would be returning to work, but decided against it, "Abby come look what I found and the crime scene, I left a sample in your lab."

Abby took the hint and followed Jethro. Kate walked over to Tony's desk and stood behind him, without having to feel where she was going or listen for other people.

Kate placed her hands on Tony's shoulders, "I'm sorry Tony, I was selfish, but you have to understand, having the surgery would be risking my life and I love living."

Tony nodded indicating he understood, even though he knew Kate couldn't see him but Tony didn't dare speak as he feared that the sole tear rolling down his cheek may make its way into his voice.

"Tony, you're the only thing I love more then my own health," Kate said as she brushed away the tear from Tony's cheek.

Tony froze, _how did Kate know that tear was there? It's not like she could see it, could she?_

Tony looked up over his shoulder to see Kate smiling and looking right into his watery eyes. "You-ou had the surgery," Tony stuttered as he turned around in his chair and stood up, his eyes glistening.

Kate nodded, "I love you too much to not have the surgery and…" But Kate didn't get to finish her sentence; Tony was holding her head, one hand on her cheek, the other holding the back of her head.

"I'm sorry Kate," Tony said as another tear fell down his face. Tony felt incredibly guilty for not visiting her and frequently sought comfort in unconventional ways, women nearly half is age and his old friend in a bottle, tequila.

Tony rested his forehead against Kate's looking into her eyes, "I missed you Kate."

"Would you like to go to lunch?" Kate asked, before adding, "As a date."

Tony didn't respond. Kate soon found out why. Standing across the room was a very attractive brunette who could have been Kate's sister they looked so much alike.

"Tony?" The attractive women asked from across the room.

"Jeanne, this is my friend Kate," Tony said. At the word 'friend' Kate felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. Tony hadn't waited for her, the reason she had had the surgery hadn't waited for her.

"Kate I swear I can explain," Tony whispered so Jeanne couldn't hear him.

Kate retreated to Abby's lab; she couldn't believe that Tony didn't wait. Though in Tony's defence he didn't know that she was getting the surgery, but Kate still couldn't comprehend the fact Tony had a girlfriend. Kate had gone through so much to be with him, risking her life even and he hadn't waited.

Kate walked into Abby's laboratory with tears dwelling in her eyes, "oh Kate. What happened?" Abby spent the next few hours consoling her former colleague, hoping like hell that Tony would come around and that he and his lady friend weren't serious. Abby felt ill in the pit of her stomach, she had told Kate that she didn't think Tony and Jeanne were serious, but she was fairly sure that they were.

---

Hi guys,

Hope you like "Kate, I can explain"

Please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

After she drove Kate how Abby entered the bullpen approaching Tony, who was back from his lunch with his girlfriend. McGee was sitting at his desk working on his computer; Ziva was sitting on the edge of Tony's desk trying to find out what was up. Ziva wasn't aware of is issue with Kate and was tormenting him about Jeanne. When Ziva saw Abby coming she swiftly got out of her way. Moving onto McGee's desk, she didn't want to miss this.

"Tony?" Abby asked ambiguously.

"Abby, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"I don't see a problem with right here," Abby said as she rolled up her three quarter length sleeves. Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

By this stage Ziva was poking Tim to make sure he was watching, McGee wasn't watching, he was looking around for Gibbs but instead he was the director.

"DiNozzo, Scuito, come with me," the director ordered in a calm but powerful way.

"Scutio what is the issue? Jenny asked the gothic lab rat.

"DiNozzo can't keep it in his trousers," Abby said in a huff glaring at her colleague. 

Director Shepard pursed her lips and looked at Tony who nodded confirming this is about what she expected.

McGee and Ziva wondered what was going on in the enclosed office, Ziva had money on Tony and McGee had his fifty on Abby, he knew how rough she could be. After only ten minutes, something happened.

"Agent Lee, what are you doing?"

"The director asked for these," Agent Lee responded as she walked up the stairs that lead to Jenny's office.

No more then half an hour later Abby emerged carrying the cardboard box, with a look of defeat on her face.

"Abby what happened?" McGee asked his on-again-off-again-girlfriend of a two years.

"She transferred me, Jenny transferred me. Someone from the FBI is replacing me until further notice," Abby said in a haze, she was in shock.

The next day Tony didn't show up for work. Ziva was getting worried even if Gibbs and McGee weren't what if something had happened to him? McGee tried to trace Tony's phone but it seemed he didn't take it with him because he wasn't getting any signal.

"What's going on?" The director asked.

"Tony didn't show up for work today," Ziva said quietly.

Jenny grabbed a pen and wrote down a ten digit number, "Trace this."

"You have Tony's second number? I though he only gave that to lady friends," Gibbs said in a slightly hurt tone. They got a hit; Tony's signal was being traced down a main road near the hospital where is girlfriend worked. McGee quickly hacked into a Russian satellite and watched Tony's GPS signal more closely. The watched Tony's 1958 blue vintage car pull up at a set of traffic lights, he didn't appear to be tailing anyone, but he didn't seem to be being tailed either.

"What's he doing?" McGee asked curiously. Ziva was chewing on her bottom lip, she looked pale. Instantaneously Tony's car exploded with the force of a jet, and it became ash with only a slight frame where the car was previously. Ziva whispered, "Tony."

Gibbs looked at everyone around the room; he had to figure out what happened. McGee was in shock, staring at the shouldering ash on the screen, Ziva had bitten through her lip and blood was oozing from the wound. The director however looked guilty, like it had been her fault Tony might be dead.

The team and the director hurried to the car after calling ducky, and speed to the crime scene. All four of them were to concerned about Tony to even care about Gibbs' erratic driving style, they were so numb.

While the team was investigating his suspected death, Tony stumbled up the street. La frog had released Tony from the car near a busy park, promising he'll be in contact with regards to turning himself in.

Tony had been running when he had badly sprained his ankle on an uneven gutter; bring him down to the ground hard. Tony continued through the pain, he had to be somewhere.

Tony entered a small building and headed towards the elevator, only to find it was out of service. Tony painfully made his way up the stairs, using the rail to help pull himself up to the third floor. Tony left the stairwell and entered a dull gray corridor. Tony used the back of his knuckles to knock on the glossy treated pine door.

"Tony?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Kate." Tony said as he spun around quickly on his bad ankle, he collapsed and hit the floor hard.

Kate quickly rushed to his aid, "what's wrong?"

"Sprained ankle," Tony gasped in pain as he tried to put weight on his injured foot. Kate sat next to him, "just relax." Kate stoked Tony's hair to relax him, it worked.

"Kate, who was it?" A voice came from the apartment opposite Kate's, it sounded like an elderly women.

"A friend Ms Stablard, we'll finish our teas another time," Kate said smiling; Tony had come back to her.

"I don't think I can ever be your friend," Tony whispered to Kate. Kate had a tear in ear, but she didn't let it fall, "I can be only your friend either."

"Kate?"

"Yes Tony," Kate asked in a soft affectionate voice.

"Will you go out with me?"

Kate said nothing, for some stupid reason she thought he was going to propose, "Yes."

As Kate responded she imagined she was answering a different question.

--- 

What do you all think? For the record I wasn't being mean to readers when I said I'd write more if I got reviews, if I don't get reviews I don't know if anyone wants to read my story, and I don't want to waste time writing a story if nobody is enjoying it. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. I will write a third chapter but I don't know when, sorry to keep you waiting…

DF


End file.
